Unbelievable
by jonasbrosfanfics
Summary: Maddie loves Kevin, Kevin loves Maddie. Ashley Loves Nick, Nick loves Ashley. Joe loves Nicole, Nicole has an alcoholic and abusive boyfriend named David. David and Joe don't get along. David takes their fighting one step too far. I suck at summeries!READ
1. Chapter 1: Info & BROWN FLIP FLOPS

**A/N: **Hey :). okay so this is my second series I've ever done! I started out on Youtube, writing stories there, and one girl told me i should put them up on here, so here you go! Please no harsh reviews! This is only my second series!!

**SUMMERY: **Maddie and Kevin are in love. Ashley and Nick are in love. Joe's in love with Nicole. Nicole has an alcoholic and abusive boyfriend named David. David and Joe don't get along that well. David takes it one step too far. WARNING : DRAMA TO THE MAXXX3 (:

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS (i wish !) OR ANY SONGS USED! :)

**BACKGROUND.**

Ashley and Nick have been dating for the past year. They have been best friends since they were 4 years old.

Maddie and Kevin have been dating for two and a half years. She practically lives in one of their guest rooms. Maddie and Ashley are best friends. And she's distant cousins with Nicole.

Nicole and Joe are both in love with each other. But there's one problem. She's got an alcoholic boyfriend (David) who abuses her. & her family is going threw a divorce. She's having to make the choice between her mom and her dad's place. Joe and David have gotten into little fights before. Joe's gotten a broken jaw from him before. But recently, there fights have been escalating due to Joe's love. David's been attacking him randomly. He'll be nice and then he'll punch him in the face. It's all very complicated.

AT THE JONAS HOUSE

JOE'S POV:

I walked downstairs this morning, as I usually do, found Nick, Kevin, Frankie, and Maddie sitting in their pajamas at the bar of the counter. Nick's hair was especially fro-ish today, so I messed it up a bit, then took my place in between Kevin and Nick. Mom made pancakes. "YUM!" I heard Maddie say. She's such a dork. But Kevin loves her. Ugh, I had another dream about Nicole last night. This is probably the fourth night in a row. And it's always the same one! She's falling and I can't reach her. I know what it means, but she wont listen to me. I mean, why can't she leave David? He doesn't love her . "not like I would" I didn't realize it, but I had mumbled that under my breath.

"What was that honey?" my mom questioned.

"These Pancakes are good! Yeah, that's what I said. These pancakes are especially good today mom, thanks." I got up and went to get dressed for the day. Then Kevin busted in the room. With out knocking. Again.

"HEY! KNOCK MUCH?!" I yelled covering myself. I only in my boxer-briefs. I grabbed my white skinny jeans really fast.

"Joe, it's my room too."

"Yes, it can be your room after I change."

"So, what was your little conversation with yourself about today? Nicole?" Kevin always knew when I would be thinking about Nicole. He said it's the big brother thing. I know what he means.

"Yes."

"Spill."

"I just, it's that same dream" I said sitting down on my bed, across from him, " I can't save her"

"Well Duh," he always had a way to make me fell stupid, "Joe, she is choosing to stay with David. Even though she's scared. It's still her choice. You can't control that! You need to move on!"

" I can't Kevin."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think I love her!"

"Think you love her or love her? That's your question for today" with that he left the room. Ugh! Curse him and his rhetorical questions.

I laid there for a bit, just staring at the ceiling then turned to my left and saw her brown flip flops she had left in my room yesterday. We were playing PS3 when she had a D.E (David emergency). And she left. I did love her. Ugh, who knows what love is.

Nicks POV

I got dressed, then head out the door.. I was on my way to meet Ashley at her house.

Then walk her over.

"JONAS, WAIT!" I hate that voice. It makes me wanna puke. David. Nicole's boyfriend, he was the most repulsive human being (if you can even call him that) on this earth.

"What David." I said it more like a statement than a question. I found that slightly more intimidating.

"Whoa, tough guy," he laughed. He seemed in a good mood today. But he wouldn't be like that for long, "Is Joe home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Gotta pick up Nicole's shoes." he smiled and left, jogging down the street towards my house. I had a feeling to go back to the house in case he plummeted his fist into Joe's mouth again, but decided against it.

I reached Nicole's house.

Then walked her back to the house. I opened the front door. As soon as I did. She screamed. The most ear piercing scream I've ever heard.

WHILE NICK WENT TO ASHLEY'S:

NORMAL POV:

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Joe answered the door to find David. "Oh, hi David. What do you want?"

"I'm just here to pick up Nicole's flip flops… you know… the brown ones."

"Oh yeah, come in. They're upstairs."

David followed Joe upstairs.

"Here you go." Joe handed David the flip flops. Then, David flared. He pinned Joe against the wall, twisting his shirt. The flip flops fell to the ground.

"You know what Joseph? Huh? Do you ?"

"No." Joe said trying not to sound intimidated.

"You're nothing but a liar. Who tries to break up relationships. I know about you trying to get Nicole to dump me." David got closer to Joe's face and gritted his teeth.

"She's in danger!"

"FROM WHAT!?"

"From You! You are nothing but an under aged alcoholic jack ass!" a/n: pardon my French J

"oh so little Joey has to be the hero. The little boy band, super star, doesn't have enough. He has to have my girlfriend too. Well superstar. How does this look?!" with that he threw Joseph down, down the stairs. Kevin ran over to the stairs hearing the commotion just in time to see Joe's neck hit the third step from the top. It made a sickening crack sound. A sound so.. Unnatural that you knew something was completely wrong. Joe lay motionless on the floor at then end of the stairs. Blood dripping from the cut on his lip. Nick and Ashley walked in. Ashley screamed. Maddie came in, screamed. They all stood there, standing at Joe. Then too look up at David. He was gone. He had jumped out the window, into the tree house, and down that.

"OH MY GOD! JOE?" Nick ran over to Joe, sat down to where he was sitting on his feet, and propped Joe's head on his leg. and pushed the hair out of his face. Then Kevin ran over. Put his index and middle finger on his wrist lightly. He looked at Nick, tears filling in his eyes.

"Call an ambulance." was all he could manage to get out.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakdown

They picked Joe up in the ambulance. Kevin let Ashley and Maddie ride with him there. Nick and Kevin got in the car."If I ever see that..." Nick pushed the anger past his tears. He was still crying. So was Kevin. Frankie was Just... confused. Nick had just picked him up and put him in the back seat. Frankie gets bored by driving. So he fell asleep in the back seat.. Their parents were in New York as a birthday present to their mom from Joe. "What Nick? What? What will you do to him? Do what he did to Joe? You're just angry""HOW ARE YOU NOT!?""Shh! Don't yell." Kevin said pointing to Frankie in the back seat, "Of course I'm mad. But Nick, there are just more important things than revenge right now." Nick and Kevin both had tears dripping from their eyes, but hardly noticed it."LIKE WHAT?!" Nick spoke viciously. Forgetting that his brother was in the hospital momentarily. The only thing he could focus on was making David's neck make that same, sickening, unnatural, noise.Kevin stopped the car when they reached the last red light before the hospital. He gripped the steering wheel tight and turned to look at nick. "LIKE THE FACT THAT WE DON'T KNOW IF JOE, OUR BROTHER, IS DEAD OR NOT!? THAT SNAP WE HEARD. THAT WAS HIS NECK. THAT CAN KILL YOU NICHOLAS!" it went silent. Nick knew he was right. And he knew that Kevin meant business. Kevin only called Nick "Nicholas" when he was mad, or joking around. But in this case. He was NOT joking around.They reached the hospital. Nick was caring Frankie so he wouldn't have to wake up completely. The saw Ashley and Maddie in the waiting room. Gripping each other's hand for comfort. They were crying profoundly. They went over. Nick put Frankie in one of the couches across from them so he could sleep still. Then he walked over to the girls. A nurse walked by."HEY!" Nick and Kevin said (at the same time) to get her attention."Can I help you?" Nick and Kevin walked over to her."How's our brother" Nick said quietly."Name?""Jonas, Joseph Adam" Kevin said."Jonas, Joseph Adam" She said scanning her clip board with her finger. "I'm sorry," she said pulling her clip board to her chest. " I am not allowed to give any information on that patient until "Paul Kevin Jonas Senior and Denise Jonas arrive.""Look Miss," Nick said, clearly ticked off. "We just had our BROTHER pushed down the stairs by an under aged alcoholic jack ass. His neck SNAPPED. All we're asking is that you tell us if we still have our BROTHER, or if we have to explain to a SEVEN YEAR OLD that HIS BROTHER was murdered." Nick Pointed at Frankie who was still sleeping on the couch. She broke the gaze to look at Frankie then looked back at nick who was starring her straight in they eyes. Still tears falling from his eyes, yet his voice did not shake. He wanted to make a point. If Joe was dead, he had no idea how to tell Frankie. "Okay," She breathed. "Joseph," she pulled out her clip board again. Then looked back at them. "He's Okay," She breathed. "Joseph," she pulled out her clip board again. Then looked back at them. "He's in a coma. He's not steady. His pulse is faint. This could change at anytime.""You mean he could wake up soon." Nick spoke scarcely."I'm afraid not. It took everything they could do just to bring him back.""You mean he died? And then he came back?""Well, the doctor was announcing his Time Of Death when the heart monitor beeped. It's very faint. He's in the ICU and is not allowed visitors until a parent or guardian arrives. I'm very sorry." She walked off.Nick looked over at Frankie. The poor kid. Doesn't know what's going on, he has no clue.Kevin and Nick went over to Ashley and Maddie and told them about Joe. "Is he gonna wake up?" Ashley sobbed into Nick's shirt."We don't know.""Is he gonna Die?" Maddie said.Nick and Kevin gulped at the thought of Joe dieing."We don't know." Kevin managed to speak.Frankie woke up. "I'm Hungry! Where are we? Why are we at the hospital? What's wrong?"Nick went over and kneeled by him and ran his fingers through Frankie's hair, trying to calm him down. Nick put on his best fake smile,"Hey buddy. We're at the hospital. Joe fell down the stairs. He's gonna be okay. He's just sleeping. Let's go to the cafeteria to get you something to eat." "Nick, are you sure he's okay? You have your camera smile on." Frankie sat up looking at Nick. Nick knew what he meant. It was his smile he used for photo shoots and press events. Not his real smile."Yeah, he's going to be just fine. Now lets go get food."They all went to the cafeteria. Everyone was seated. But Kevin got up to get a drink. Then he saw her."Nicole?"-- "Kevin? Hey! What are you doing here?""What are YOU doing here?""Oh, grandma broke her hip again. You know how she is." she laughed. Kevin looked down at her feet. She had her brown flip flops.KEVINS POV:She had those flip flops on. Those damned flip flops. The reason David was at their house in the first place."I see you got your flip flops." the words I spoke actually had such a bitterness in them, that it left and after taste in my mouth."Yeah, David brought them over before we left. He was acting completely weird. Whatever. Alcoholics I guess.""DAMN IT NICOLE." I slammed my root beer down on the counter next to me."Kevin, what?""Do you love Joe?!""What?" Her voice was shaky. She knew I was mad. But I couldn't be stopped. My words came out, I wasn't thinking. But everything needed to be said."Damn it Nicole. We're here because your whore of a boyfriend PUSHED JOE DOWN THE STAIRS. And his neck snapped. He's in a coma and there not sure he's gonna live. We're all in a state of panic and it's because you left those damn brown flip flops he was there in the first place. Then it was because JOE LOVED you that he got his neck snapped. So tell me, is he still just your flirt buddy? The one you love but can't be with? Because he loves you. I have NEVER seen him more love sick before. And now, here we are. Standing in a hospital because Joe's in a coma. You told me once that you loved him, but you were scared that David would hurt Joe if you left. Well look what he's done. Are you still scared of what he will do?" with that I walked off. I knew It sounded like it was her fault. But I knew it wasn't her fault. Deep down inside I needed someone to blame. That wasn't fair to her though. She stood there, crying. I took my seat next to everyone. I explained to them what had happened."Kevin.." I heard her voice behind me. I knew what she was going to say. I just didn't have an answer or response.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

"Yes." I turned around to look at her.

"Where's Joe's room?"

"No one is allowed in there until our parents get here"

"KEIVN? NICK?" I heard my moms voice. She always had the magical ability of showing up at the perfect times. NOT.

"Oh sweethearts!" she came over and hugged us all.

"Where's Joe?"

"He's in a room in the ICU."

"Well, I think that you and Nick should be the first to go in." she put her hands on Nick's shoulders. We nodded. We weren't going to argue, not now. We stood outside Joe's room. The blinds were shut. I didn't want to go in. Neither did Nick. It was going to be too much to handle, and we knew it.

"You ready?" I shoot nick a almost apologetic look. Never in my whole life, did I want to see Joe like this. He's in this deep sleep, with the ability to wake up at any moment. Or ... Not.

"No." he said looking at me.

"We have to."

NICKS POV:

Kevin opened the door. He made me go in first. My eyes immediately hit Joe. He had a bandage around his head, he had a cast that went from his shoulder to his thumb on his left arm, he had innumerable bruises, and he had a scar on his throat. I felt sick, got week in my knees. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I collapsed on the floor. Kevin ran over too me. "Whoa, are you okay?!" he said, he was crying, I was crying. This was too much.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said groaning a bit as I stood up. I had some trouble with my knees ever since the "Look Me In The Eyes Tour" because of all the flips and slides I did. We walked back in the room. I just looked at him. You could barely see his chest rising and falling. His pulse was faint. Kevin and I were balling. 'Why him?' I started to ask in my head, "Why him God? If everything has a purpose what is his? What has he done to disserve this? He doesn't.'

"I hear it helps to talk to them, that somehow they can still hear you." Kevin said lightly, almost depressed sounding.

"Okay," I said, whipping my tears. I went over and stood by Joe, I looked down at him. "Hey," I smiled. I felt like I had to fake a smile. If it was another way around. And Kevin was in the coma, he would have told me "Don't fake smile at him. It's like your lying. Always tell the truth, even if they don't know what the truth is." and he would be right. So I stopped smiling. "Joe," I began again, " you need to get better. You will get better, we're all going to take good care of you. You don't deserve this. We're all here for you. I'll be here everyday. And everyone's here! Kevin, is here right now, and outside is Frankie and Mom and Dad and Nicole and Maddie and Ashley and even Big Rob! John Taylor, Garbo, Jack, and Ryan are going to come out to see you tomorrow! And I sniffled a bit we love you Joe, you have to pull through. We don't want to tell Frankie that you were murdered. You wouldn't want to tell Frankie that. Joe, you're a great brother. We just don't want to lose you, not now, not ever."

"That was good," Kevin patted me on the back, "Same Joe, we just want you home."

NORMAL POV:Next was Mrs. & Mr. Jonas and Frankie . But they quickly left after Frankie said that he didn't want to watch Joe sleep. Then Ashley and Maddie went. Then it was Nicole's turn.


	4. Chapter 4: Sharpie

Nicole stood outside his door. Everyone was looking at her. She reached for the door knob then pulled her hand back "I-I cant do this."

"Yes you can," Ashley spoke softly. Making sure that her friend KNEW she was there for her.

"Thank you Ash, but, I feel like it's my fault"

Kevin was immediately stung with guilt as he remembers his outburst at her. "Damn it" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Kevin?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"I said," He sighed, "it's not your fault Nicole," he was thinking ' it's your dumbass boyfriends fault' , "I'll go in with you. So will nick," he said slapping Nick on the for arm playfully.

"Okay," She sighed. And with that she opened the door. Her knees got weaker with every step closer to Joe she got. Nick and Kevin plopped them selves down on the couch in the room on the right hand side of Joe's bed, right under the window.Nicole fell into the chair beside his bed on the left hand side. Nicole always carried a sharpie with her, so she pulled out her silver metallic sharpie and began to write on Joe's black cast. Nick and Kevin had no Idea what she was writing. But it had to be long because it took her 35 minuets to write."Joe," She said after putting the sharpie away & gripping his hand softly, "I'm so sorry. I don't know if you can hear me. So, I wrote everything down on your cast. If you ever wake up. Read it. I--I," she whipped a tear from her lashes before it could fall, "I love you." with that she left the room. More like ran.Kevin and Nick looked stunned at how fast she left. They looked at each other & then looked at Joe. They saw his chest rising a bit more, his breathing was steadier.

Kevin went over and placed his index and middle finger on Joe's good and uncovered wrist. His pulse was steady. But he was still in a coma. He wasn't awake. He lay there, with everything working. But still in a coma.

KEVINS POV

We walked out of the room.We told the nurse about Joe's breathing and pulse.She ran in there.We then told our parents who were filled with delight. But soon got disrupted."David?" I heard Nicole say. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


End file.
